William X OC's
by Bali Lali
Summary: I didn't think he was getting enough love... Request in the Review Section or in Private messenger and I'll write a one-shot of William X OC! You can design the OC and whether it's on Lyoko or not! Summary For 1st: "This is new, last time I saw you, you we're being a bitch and wouldn't stop yelling at me" I growl and struggle to get free, "I'd say you deserve punishment. Dont you?"
1. BaliLali

How could everything have screwed up so quickly in such a short amount of time?

I'd come to Kadic on scholarship, at first I thought I wouldn't make any friends, but it turns out William Dunbar goes there are well! We're childhood friends, I'd always supported him whenever he liked someone and I'd help him out with anything. But he's changed... a lot. We had a fight and I soon found out through multiple circumstances and sources, he'd started fighting in this virtual world with a group of his friends.

ALSO through multiple circumstances and accidents I became a part of their group; and let me tell you, I was NOT happy with my outfit..or my uniform or whatever you want to call it. I had white tights on that stopped between my feet and knees and I had white ballet slippers on. I had a silvery heart tattoo on my stomach which was fully visible due to the fact the top I wore went just under my chest. It was long-sleeved and had a circle cut shoulder line. The whole outfit was completed with a pair of fluffy white bunny ears and a puffy little tail. _I felt like a slut..._

Anyway, Jeremy decided that the others should try to train me a little bit, since I only knew some self-defence stuff. My weapon was I could shoot these white balls of energy; I was actually pretty good, but then X.A.N.A activated a tower. Another one of my 'abilities' was I could move as fast as an animal! I'd hopped most of my way.

We'd gotten about half-way to the tower, which was in the ice sector when it happened. A heap of creatures digitalised out of nothing, most of them looked like crabs, they we're on for long spindly looking legs and they had a large shell covering every other visible area except their eyes. OK, about 5 of them had appeared and we succesfully destroyed them all, that's not what had me on edge.

I was the only one left, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita had been devirtualised.

* * *

And Xana William was somewhere in the sector.

* * *

I rub my forearms for any small hope of warmth and I look up at the sky, "Jeremy?" I was generally scared, I look around and soon spot a tower.

_Sweet!_

I breathe hot hair into my hands and sprint for the tower; nothing wrong, haven't been attacked.

_Spoke to soon._

I see a long trail of smoke and I quickly form a ball of energy in my hand,

_1..2... and.._

I hurl the ball at the smoke and sure enough at that exact moment William forms out of the ground; only to be hurled back by my attack. "Gya!" I take that chance to run; "No you don't-"I turn around just in time to see William tackle me. And then it was a full out wrestling match, I soon find my hands pinned next to my head with William on top of me. "Shit-" Williams chuckles and leans in closer. "This is new, last time I saw you, you we're being a bitch and wouldn't stop yelling at me" I growl and struggle to get free, "I'd say you deserve punishment. Dont you?" I freeze and look at him, "What do you mea..." I gag as he digs his nails into my wrist and I realise my hands are shaking. He leans closer and I could feel his hot breath on my collar, "William..please stop" I flinch as his teeth graze my collar bone and I let out a strangled cry when he bites down. HARD. He laughs sadistically and I feel tears sting my eyes; "William! Get off! JEREMY! AELITA!" He shoves his hand over my mouth and leans in, "Shut up..." His voice was dripping with poison. I quickly form a ball of energy in my now free hand and smash it into his temple; he rolls off me and I use his face as a launching pad. I NEEDED to devirtualise myself.

NOW

I feel the full impact as William tackles me again and my head colides with the ground. "Uhh..." I see stars and I feel him grab my hands and then I was moving. William was dragging me on the ground; I begin thrashing around but his grip tightens. "Stop struggling" I am momentarily airborne and I pass through the wall of the tower landing with a painful _thud! _"Ugh..." I sit up on my elbows and look in fear at William's towering figure.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

**Review and Request!**

**Love Bali_Lali**


	2. BaliLali2

I blink sleepily as the sun shines through the open window. "Lea...could you shut the windows...please?" I move my hand across the bed and soon realise she wasn't there. "Lea?" I sit up and rub my eye's before flipping my legs out of bed and trudging out the door. She wasn't in the kitchen, she wasn't in the bathroom, she wasn't in the lounge...

There was only one other place she'd be.

I trudge through the kitchen and pull open the faded white door. The crisp morning air was cold against my bare chest and I walk along the stone path leading into the garden. She was standing by our apple tree; a big straw hat covering her bright red hair and a small woven basket dangled from her arm, she was picking apples. "Uggh!" I watch in amusement as she desperately tries to grab the rippening fruit and I quickly sneak up behind her. I grab her by the waist and place her on my shoulder, "William!" She giggles and grabs an apple before she slides down my shoulder so I'm holding her bridal style. I stare at her bright blue eyes before bending my neck and taking out a huge chunk of the apple. "Not bad..." She giggles and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before resting her head in the hollow of my neck. She smelt like honeysuckle, and blueberries.

I gently sit down and we sit there; my arms cradling her until it begins to rain. She'd fallen asleep a little while ago so I quickly scoop her up and take her inside. "Thanks.." She murmurs and I smile. I place her hat on the table and take her to the lounge, placing her on the coach and drapping a blanket around her small frame. I turn to the fireplace and toss a log on the fire which had lost size overnight, before sitting down next to Lea. "Love you.." She murmurs and snuggles into my side "Love you too...".

* * *

**Review and Request!**

**Love Bali~Lali**


	3. XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx

**Virtualisation**

The usual energy sensation leaves my body and I drop to the ground, Aelita and Ulrich beside me. I always felt silly compared to them, their clothes where much more 'warrior like'. Unlike them, my avatar consisted of black tights, a dark blue armour which failed to hide my stomach but protected my chest, shoulders and forearms. A hood under the armour which was decorated with two black fox ears, which I found quite comfortable; and two black gauntlets, embedded with long steel claws. And after some practice I could use my telekinesis pretty well, helped since I couldn't use my fingers. I was barefoot. My whole oufit complemented my curves but I still felt like a slut.

"Come on Aelita!" I grab her arm and start sprinting on all fours towards the tower, Aelita flying on my left and Ulrich smirking on his bike on my right. Ulrich and I where together; as in _TOGETHER_ together. We'd met two years ago and he asked me a month ago.

**Guys! William and a couple of tarantula's are heading your way!**

I spin around and hit the deck as a hot laser narrowly misses my head. "Ulrich, think you can take William?" He smirks. "Of course" He pulls out his sabre's and pecks me on the cheek, before running at William; who looked extremely pissed. I run to Aelita, "See if you can get to the tower, I'm going to help Ulrich with the tarantulas" She nods and sprints for the tower which was a little further to the north of the forest. The red mist en-circling the roof of the cylinder. "Hey William!" He turn to me for a second and thats enough time for Ulrich to punch him square in the face. "Don't look away from the enemy!" I laugh and using my claws, run up the tree, There were two tarantula's.

_Stab_

One tarantula.

"Anais!" I spin around in time to drop to the ground and avoid a massive burst of energy from William's sword. "Thank you!" I call and jump for the tarantuala before slicing straight through the soft skin of it face.

**Anais! Help Ulrich! Quick!**

I spin around and watch as William kicks Ulrich square in the chest, sending him tumbling over the edge of the platform; he was dangling off the edge by his sword which he'd stabbed into the edge of the platform.

I send a sudden blast of my telekinetic power at William, sending him flying and I run at Ulrich; a splitting pain rushing through my cranium. I grab Ulrich's opposite hand and brace myself against his sabre before pulling him back over the edge; he lands on me and sighs with relief, "Thanks!" He says breathlessly. I smile and kiss him on the cheek, "Anytime" We run for the tower and we both stop dead, in the forest there where little holes and patches where you could fall into the digital void beneath.

Aelita was unconscious.

William had recovered.

And William was currenty levitating above one of those patches, Aelita tangling from her throat from his iron grip. "Aelita!" We both hurry foward but stop dead when William suddenly lowers her. "**Don't be rash now**" He grins in a malicious way and I shiver, his distorted voice always gave me the shivers. "William, is this your way of tormenting us?" Ulrich asks in anger and William chuckles, **"One way, after all XANA is dying for Aelita's company**" Aelita stirs and I take a step forward. **"But there is one other person whom I'd be willing to trade with"** That catches us by surprise, "**Would you be willing Miss. Von Shroeder?" **I sigh and Ulrich pushes me back; "No way!" I grab Ulrich's arm and push it down. "Ulrich, Aelita is more important then me ANY day" And I kiss him on the lips before walking over to William, "Please devirtualise her first" William smirks before drawing his sword and slicing it through her torso. She jerks awake in shock and I turn to Ulrich, "I'm sorry.." I look down to see smoke wrapping around my arms and I gasp as I am jerked back.

**Dedicated to XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx This WILL be a two-shot, be warned the next chapter has some sadism in it.**

**Review and Request!**

**Follow and Favourite!**

**Love Bali~Lali**


	4. XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx2

I feel my back hit the digital sea and I feel my body piece away and reform. That process repeated for what felt like hours before I hit solid ground.

"Ow..." I sit up and rub my head before trying to stand up, only then noticing my hands and neck where bound in chains. "Wha-" I gag as I am yanked backwards and I look into the smiling face of William. "Now little doggy, are you going to obey your master?" I glare at him before standing up and following him through the door.

He takes me through a long metal corridor that resembled Sector 5 before we enter a large round room. A gust of cold wind hits me and I shiver, "Well well William, should've told us you where bringing company" I soon noticed every Lyoko monster I'd ever fought all crowded around a sofa in which a teenage boy, maybe 18 sat, his legs kicked up and a kankrelat on his stomach. He had black hair like William's that was exceptionally spike, he wore black and silver armour with red highlights. What scared me the most was the black Lyoko eye covering the upper left side of his face; he was smirking.

"You can call the others, tell them we have a new toy to play with" William says giving the chain a hard yank; forcing me to fall to the ground. I watch as a ball of smoke appears in X.A.N.A's hand and he flings it at he wall, it seeps through before disappearing completely. "Can't you just devirtualise me and get it over with?" I say glaring at X.A.N.A. he laughs and stands up, the kankrelat dropping to the ground. "Now what would be the fun in that?" He says squatting down to my level. I spit in his face and he growls before slapping me across the face. The stinging was somewhat unbarable and I feel a tear trickle down my cheek. " I thought we let the _monsters_ attack the girls X.A.N.A?" I turn my face and jump back at the three before me.

One was ridding a Krab legs crossed, he had fiery red hair and was wearing armour that closely resembled that of the Krab's; a blood coloured whip dangled from his hip. A sadistic smile graced his face.

Another was riding a manta, he had silvery hair and wore sandy coloured armour, he was just glaring at me all together. He was standing proudly and his eye's where a goldy colour.

The last was standing, he had black hair with silver streaks, black and blue highlighted armour and his hair was dripping water. "Who are you supposed to be?" I say, venom practically dripping from my mouth. "Programmes, created to provide X.A.N.A with some armies against _you_" The red one jumps down from the Krab and walks over to me before squatting to my level. "So who gets to break her?" He asks tilting my head from side to side. "She a cute one ain't she?" I yank my head back and cross my arms and legs. "I think William should have the honour of breaking her" I stiffen and look up at William whom was smirking at me.

To my great surprise he lets go of the chain and I scramble to my feet, breaking into a sprint. "There's no where to run!" I hear X.A.N.A call maliciously and I run back into the corridor. "Crap" Deadend. I turn around, feeling my back hit the wall as William advances. "Why run?" He asks innocently and I swallow. He was now inches from me and he bends down to my level. "The more you run the more punishment you get later" And he grabs a fistful of my hoodie before dragging me towards a smaller room.

"William! _Please! Fight him!_" He hurls me at a wall and I slide to the ground as the doorway we just entered closes over. "_Shut-up_" And he crashes his lips into mine. My screams were muffled and I try to push him off of me. I feel his hands travel to my sides where he attempted to undo the tie that was holding my armour on. I whimper, "Say my name..." I hear him mutter once he broke the lip lock, trailing kisses up my collarbone, I stop trying all together, what was the point?

"Ulrich.." I whimper and I cry out as William bites down near my neck whilst digging his nails into my shoulders. "**_Don't say his name"_** He growls and I try to twist away from him. "Ulrich..!" I say again and I scream as William tares at my back successfully taking off my armour plate and causing my back to bleed. "_Do you want me to bring X.A.N.A in here?" _I spit in his face and he growls before slapping me across the face and standing up. "X.A.N.A? She's all yours" I pull my knees to my chest, I wanted to see Ulrich again, I wanted him to hold me in his arms and tell me everything was just a horrible nightmare. "Well my _dear.._" I look up. "Let's have some fun shall we?"

* * *

I dangled helplessly from the ceiling, long gashes where across my body from the Krab boy's turn with me, my hoodie was barely enough to call a scrap from the material being torn by the whip. I had blood dripping down my body and my stomach was burnt with a brand, the Eye of X.A.N.A. My body was also dripping water after the water programme almost drowned me. I hear the door open.

I weakly lift my head into the face of William; he was smirking at me and I watch as he waves his hand over the chain holding me. I drop to the floor and my head spins, I try to stand up despite my probably broken limbs (THAT RHYMED *o*). "That all you...got?" I say standing up, wavering slightly. I drop to the ground on my knees bent over coughing, blood covers the white floor and I look up to William. "I wished I could at least see the day... where... you came back to us William" For a second his eyes soften, "We miss you William...I... miss you" And I look down to my hands which were piecing away. "They'll get you back eventually William... I know they will. And then?... You can go back to kicking some X.A.N.A butt"

A tear rolls down my face.

"Stay safe"

I drop to the floor

My body pieceing away into oblivion.

Despite his every instinct not to the servant cried.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

DONE! Whatcha Think?

Review and Request~

Favourite and Follow~

Dedicated to XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx! You one kick ass warrior!

Checkout my other WilliamXOC story A prison in a sanctuary plz!

Love Bali~Lali


	5. Corina O

**I don't know why but I wanted to do something different...**

**Dedicated to Corina O**

* * *

"Hey Crys!" (Pronounceds Chris) I tumble to the ground as my concentration breaks and I land on the polished wood floor of the studio. I glare at Yumi from the floor, "Ow, you did that on purpose didn't you?" I say brushing the excess dust off my tights."Of course I did! Now come on! I don't want to be late!" I chuckle before grabbing my brown messenger bag which was plopped against one of the columns. "Remind me again why we're leaving this early? The dance battle doesn't start for another hour" Yumi smiles. "It's on the other side of town, plus we're versing an all boy's group, we gotta go and make sure Ollie doesn't glomp someone" Our group was made of four girls. Aelita was the manager, she dealt with the music and all that shit and Yumi, Ollie, and me where dancers. I was classified as the leader of the group.

"Well put" I say as we exit the tall building. I was wearing black tights that stopped at my shins, blue camo converse and a blue camo cropped jacket over a black singlet. Yumi was wearing a loose black top with the shoulder cut out, she had a sky blue backpack over her shoulder and she like me wore black tights. "Shit! Bus!" We hurtle across the street, and I jump back as a car jerks to a stop in front of me. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I ram my heel into the bumper of the black porsche, I see a small mop of black hair. "Asshole!" And I hurtle towards the bus with Yumi.

* * *

The dance battles weren't your typical dance, with most style wins. The dance battles where legit fist to fist battles, except you did it through dance movement.

"Aelita!" We soon spot the usual spot of pink and with her we soon find Ollie whom was about to jump a cute blond boy. "But why _noooooot_?" Ollie whined as I hauled her over my shoulder and walked back to the change rooms. "Because you can't go around hugging random people. It's not regular"

"So you're saying I'm not normal?"

"No, I'm saying you scare people when you randomly hug them"

"Oh"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I am wearing semi-baggy jeans, a long sleeved black top that showed a strip of my stomach and had an oval neck-line. I still wore my converse and jacket which I'd take off after and I had a light blue and light blue ball cap tilted over my left eye. Radioactive blaring through my ear buds. Ollie wore grey sweatpants and a light blue singlet her brown hair pulled into two messy plaits that suited her. Yumi wore black sweat pants and a black singlet. She was barefoot.

"_Will the two competing teams please make there way to the stage" _

I shakily let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. I turn to them, pulling out my ipod and tossing it in my bag. "Anything to win it." And we exit the change rooms to the stage.

* * *

The stage was like a wrestling stadium without the ropes around the edge and it was slightly smaller. The place was packed and I as jump on stage, the crowd grows noticably louder. "What's up dancers?!" I yell, laughing to the crowd. Our usual host, Trent runs on stage and laughs into the mic. "Ok! Ok, on one side we have the all girls group! Stepbreaker!" The crowd roars and I do a mocking bow before turning my eyes to the figures on the other side. "And on the other side the all BOYS group! Code Step!" The crowd roars just as loudly and I watch as three boys walk on stage. The smallest was a blonde boy with blonde spiked hair with a streak of purple. He wore a purple jumper with no shirt, showing off a six-pack, and basketball sneakers. Second was a tall and slender boy, he had brown hair and was wearing a tight dull green tankie, the supposed leader was a tall slender boy. He had toned muscles and was wearing a loose basketball singlet with a black and gold cap tilted over his left eye. Besides the noticable fact that they all wore baggy cargo pants, the one distinct feature of the boy was the mop of dark black hair tumbling out of the cap. "Hey, I know you!" I say sarcastically and he glares at me before smirking. "First up! We have Ollie Blackwell and Odd Della Robbia!" I jump off the stage, high-fiving Ollie as I did. I'd heard of Odd Della Robbia, also known as the 'CopyCat'.

The song 'TikTok' By Ke$ha starts pounding around the stadium and I watch as Ollie bends to the music, every beat, every note. It was like the sound was bending her body. She moves across the stage and on the final note she has her hands on 'Odd's' chest and she gives him a hard shove, sending him near the edge of the red circle. A whisper of _oooh's _ripple through the crowd and Ollie puts her hand on her hips. Not much to my surprise, 'TikTok' starts on again, and I watch as Odd mimics her previous movement. I wasn't surprised but Ollie was somewhat thrown off; "Just keep going Ollie! This CopyCat just can't come up with his own dance moves!" Odd falters momentarily and I watch as he attempts to push Ollie away, she bends back into a gymnists crab position and their is a cheer from our supporters whilst there is a shocked gasp from Odd. Ollie flips back up and the song 'What Makes You Beauitful' By One Direction plays.

_'That's what makes you beau-'_

She moves near Odd.

_'ti-'_

She slips her hands onto his chest.

_'ful~' _

And with a hefty shove, he goes flying off the stage, landing on his ass.

Ollie stands on stage, casually dusting off her hands, as the stadium erupts into cheers. "Round one to the Stepbreakers!" I laugh and Ollie jumps off the stage grinning. "Now THAT is how you play" She says with mock sass and we turn to Odd. "Nice try, but originality is priceless" He glares and Trent jumps on stage; "And now! Round TWO! Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama!" Yumi gracefully steps onstage and a song I wasn't familiar with starts playing; it was now the boys turn to start.

This guy had been nicknamed, Samurai. He was fast, smooth and strong; thankfully, so was Yumi. And pretty soon, the match turns into a fall out karate match. In the end though, Yumi tumbles off the stage from a hard blow to the stomach.

"Crap!" Yumi clutches her stomach and Ollie helps her to her feet. "I'm going feel that tomorrow..."

I pat her on the back and jump on stage. "And it ALL COMES DOWN to this FINAL MATCH!" Trent yells and I smirk as the boy hops onstage. "From Code Step we have, WILLIAM DUNBAR!" The boy waves and I hear a shit load of fangirling from the crowd. "And from Stepbreaker, CRYSTAL BLAISE!" I face palm as the crowd roars and I grab the mic from Trent, "What is my name dancers?"

"CRYS!" I look at Trent and he chuckles, "Very well" I step back into my corner and the song Parachute starts playing, my body starts moving to its own accord and I smile as I bend to the music.

_"Pa-"_

I get closer to him.

_"Ra-"_

I spin.

_"Chute!"_

And I elbow him hard in the chest, sending him back two steps.

He chuckles and the song 'I Like It Like That' By Hot Chelle Rae comes on.

His movement was impressive to say the least, and I was amazed at how his joints seemed to unlock. He moves nimbly around the stage and I remain in my frozen position; unable to move until he trys to attack. I soon figure out his tactics and watch as he moves to behind me.

_"I Like it Like-"_

I hear his leg draw back.

_"That!"_

At the last second I swerve my entire body, curving into a crooked 'r' shape. I turn to him smirking. "Nice try Twinkle Toes"

_This was getting intense._

* * *

**GYAAAAAAAAAH! **

**I'm SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've had SOOO much homework lately! **

**On the plus side this will be two-shot is SUPPPPPPPPER long.**

**I don't really know why I did this as a dancing sort of thing. **

**Dedicated to Corina O, whose been with my Code Lyoko Junk from the start.**

**Follow and Favourite~ **

**Review and Request~**

**Love **  
**Bali~Lali**


	6. Corina O2

**Dedicated to Corina O**

* * *

We've been at this for an hour, Aelita was quite obviously struggling for music and so was the other team. But neither of us where giving up, despite the fact we were quite obvious getting tired. I was panting, I'd abandoned my jacket and my hat was pulled back so it would stay on. S and M by Rhianna starts playing and I watch as William bends his body to the beat. I felt light headed, but I straighten up, I was closer to the edge then he was and his movement was getting sloppy. "Don't tell me you're tired ALREADY" I say panting. He smirks and speeds up.

_"S...S...S and"_

He moves closer.

_"M...M...M"_

I ready myself for my finale defence and attack.

_"S..S..S and"_

He clumsily tries to punch me and I bend back.

He moves forward suddenly.

Lips come in contact.

I slide down onto my back, bringing my leg up, I bend my leg, bringing my foot to his lower abdomen. As I bend back I kick.

_"M..M..M!"_

He goes flying over me, landing outside the circle.

There is dead silence as I stand up.

"AND THAT-" I say yelling to the crowd. "IS HOW YOU DANCE" And I laugh as the crowd roars around me as my friends run on stage, embracing me in a victorious hug.

* * *

"Oh...crap" I say glugging down half a litre of water. "You did great tonight girls!" Aelita walks into the change room from behind me and I bend my head over the edge of the couch. "Great job with the music tonight Aelita!" I straighten up and she hugs me from behind before sitting down next to me. I just noticed she was holding a brief case. "And here..." She undo's the case, "Are the winnings"

_GREEN :D :D :D :D :D_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?" Aelita asks for the fifth time. "Don't worry! The car's already packed enough as it is" Ollie and Yumi sat in the front, (Aelita owns a ute) and I'm claustrophobic; Yumi had my portion of the reward in her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, K?" She nods and I wrap my jacket closer to my frame. The ute disappears and I grab for my phone, I had to call a taxi.

"Crap-!" I dig through my bag, not there. "Must've left it in the stadium.." I quickly jog back to the stadium, eventually abandoning my converse to go barefoot. I shove them into my bag as I walk back inside. I toss my bag onto the bench before looking underneath and near the ring. "Looking for something?" I spin around and there in the doorway stood William, my phone in hand. "Hey!" I race towards him, grabbing for my phone, but he only held it higher. "Give me my phone back..." Eventually I give up and cross my arms. "What gives?" He chuckles, "You owe me"

"Bullshit"

"YOU _dented _my new Porsche, you're paying for repairs"

"I don't have that kind of cash"

"Bullshit"

"I don't!" He slips my phone into his pocket. "You just won 20,000 bucks from this comp, you have that kind of money"

I roll my eyes, "That money is for something else" He looks at me expectantly, "What happens in my family is NON of your buisness" He chuckles before moving closer to me, "There is _another _way you could pay me for the damage" I freeze and look at him before beginning to walk backwards. "Dude...Back off" He smirks.

"Why?"

"Because you're pissing me off"

"Then why are you blushing?" I was briefly aware of the heat that had risen to my face and when he said that, my face just got hotter. "I-I'm not blushing! I'm just hot from dancing" He moves closer, cupping my chin, "That the only reason?" His face was inches from mine and thats when his phone goes off, causing me to jump. He chuckles before pulling his phone out and putting it to his ear; his eyes never leaving me and his smirk was plastered to his face. "Yeah Ulrich?

"..."

"Nah, I might be a little late"

"..."

"See ya later"

And he closes the phone before slipping it back into his pocket. "So angel? Want to dance?" And I take a step back before his lips crash onto mine. I blink in surprise for a second before I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, entertwining my fingers with his hair. He wraps his hands around my waist and slowly pulls my legs around his waist. He begins to trail down my neck and I only now realise I was panting. He chuckles before leaning closer to my ear, hot air running down my neck sending shivers of pleasure down my body.

"Why don't I show you why they call me the dirty dancer?"

And he pushes his lips back into mine before carrying me towards the dressing rooms.

* * *

**...**

**NNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Sorry guys but I had SERIOUS WRITERS Block at the end of this, also I've been sick lately, I lost my laptop for two days, I've had a CRAP load of homework and to my friends who read this.**

**I'M SORRY!**

**I'm not good at writing dirty-ish chapters...**

**Anyway, dedicated to Corina O, I'd say you're awesome but you read my stories so you're already part of the McAwesome Club ;P**

**Next Two-Shot will be requested by nickyd125**

**Review and Request~**

**Follow and Favourite~**

**Love Bali~Lali**


End file.
